A profound feeling
by halestorm 1313
Summary: LilyxJames. Seventh year at Hogwarts. This is my First FanFic tell me what you think. Ideas are being developed. So R&R my lovelies R&R. This Summary sucks...I know, the story is probably better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **My First Fanfic I don't expect you to think I'm an amazing writer because well I'm not (ask my English teacher). Thanks to my beta x0biteme0x for helping me getting this story started and not making fun of me for destroying the copy I originally wrote on looseleaf note book paper during study hall. So I hope u enjoy R&R people R&R

**Disclaimer: **DO I LOOK LIKE J.K. ROWLING NO I DON'T DO I LIVE IN A MANSION SOME WHERE IN EUROPE WRITING STORIES ON NAPKINS NOOO.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Undescribed Feelings**

Lily sighed, she was so nervous to be going back to Hogwarts but didn't know why. Was it the fact that she was head girl? No, that couldn't be it. She was completely thrilled about that. She looked herself over in the mirror, hoping the answer would be hidden in her reflection. Nothing.

Lily knew her feelings deep down inside, but she wouldn't admit them, she preferred to be oblivious. Grabbing her trunk and her snowy white owl, Athena, she slowly made her way downstairs. Slightly out of breath, she mechanically stuffed her belongings into her parent's car. They chatted excitedly in the front seat of the car as Lily stared out the window. Lily soon became consumed in her thoughts unaware of everything around her.

Upon arrival at King's Cross, Lily was brought back to reality, she rushed to the trunk of the car grabbed her things, she then said a quick goodbye and headed off for platform9¾ .

Once there, she scanned through what seemed like a sea of a thousand heads. Her eyes landed upon a girl with light blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

Lily smiled, the thoughts of her nervousness were completely put aside at the sight of her best friend, Ari. Lily ran over and pulled her friend into a GIGANTIC, LOVING, CUDDLY bear hug.

"I've missed you so much Lily!"

"Have you seen James Potter recently?"

"No I haven't."

"You're in for a big surprise my friend." (insert maniacal laughter here)

"Great." Was all Lily could reply.

Lily couldn't help but wonder what surprise lay ahead of her, and why did it involve James Potter.

* * *

**Author's Note: **DUN DUN DUNNNNN!!!!! Sorry spazztic moments I know what you are thinking what girl spend there time writing fanfics during the middles of the night well that my lovelies, is exactly what I did. So tell me what you think I'm a big girl I can handle it. 

-the storm


	2. Chapter 2

**Author****'****s Note**- CHAPTER DOS. Props to my beta x0biteme0x for helping with the story...again. The title was her idea; I was going to call it melodramatic because I just really wanted to finish the chapter. Also Arianna (Lily's friend) is not dumbledore's sister arianna, the names is from one of my friends arie, so if anyone was wondering thats were i got the name. Enough of me talking R&R my lovelies R&R.

**Disclaimer**- You're kidding right if I owned harry potter then Ron and Hermione would of never happened. Harry and Ginny would also have never happened. Tonks, Lupin or Sirius would have never died.

* * *

**Chapter 2****: It's Hereditary **

A group of four boys were gathered in a compartment that read the Marauders across the door. They were staring at the shiny silver badge that was clenched in the hand of a boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes. This boy was the one and only James Potter.

None of the boys knew what to say till the extremely handsome boy across from James asked the most obvious question…

"How'd you get it Prongsie?"

"That is the question that haunts me."

"Seriously Prongs, Padfoot is right what did you do to become Head Boy?"

"Moony I said I don't know. I need to go find Lily we have to do the heads rounds."

At that James turned to leave.

"Do you think she'll be shocked?" asked the short boy with a rat like face.

"Well when we hear a glass breaking scream your question will be answered."

"Thanks Padfoot, don't you have anything positive to say."

"Sorry Prongs, but I don't."

James left the compartment dragging his feet down the corridor. He arrived at a compartment that contained two girls. One with auburn hair that curled slightly at the ends and dazzling emerald eyes that seemed dance in the light. The other girl was equally attractive, but James's heart didn't leap when he saw her like it did when he saw Lily. He mustered up all his courage to knock on the glass door. He braced himself for the reaction Lily would have.

"Potter what are you doing here can't you go be obnoxious with people that appreciate you."

"Sorry Lily, but we need to do the Heads rounds."

Lily burst out laughing.

"You're kidding right there is no way in a million years that Dumbledore would make you head boy."

"It's not a joke."

Lily ceased laughter and her eyes got that fiery gleam in them. James knew she always got this way before…

"Seriously Potter, cut the crap, just go be a good boy and get Remus so we can do the Heads rounds."

"But Lily-"

"POTTER, DO I LOOK STUPID TO YOU!

Arianna noticed that James was getting nervous and only just wanted to leave. She noticed him slowly back closer to the door. Ari took pity in him, so she decided to speak up. She knew lily would believe her.

"It's not a joke, Lily." Said Ari

Lily's mouth dropped, she knew her friend was telling the truth.

"WHAT?!?!?"

Lily felt like she was going to collapse. This couldn't be happening…the world seemed to stop moving but yet in Lily's vision seemed to be going in circles. Her body seemed to weigh 3 times its weight, she fell over and her vision went in and out of consciousness.

**Lily's Pov**

I kept my eyes snapped shut tight, I was praying to god that James would get up and leave. Wait James no I mean Potter. I've embarrassed myself enough today I don't need him teasing me about the fact that I was so melodramatic. Time seemed to be at a stand-still I could hear Ari and Potter whispering. Why couldn't he leave hadn't I suffered enough. To top this all off I would have to share the heads common room with him, this was supposed to be the best year of my life, but it had already taken a sharp turn for the worst. After what seemed to be the longest 5 minutes of my life I decided to open my eyes.

As I sat up I saw these adorable pair of hazel eyes…Wait Lily those are James' eyes they can't be adorable. Before I had I chance to explain that I had a history of fainting in my family and that it was hereditary (I know I'm a horrible liar, but I had to find some reason to explain what just happened) Potter started talking

"Here" He had what looked like chocolate in his hand but who knew what curse he had put on it.

He must have noticed that I was suspicious of the piece of 'chocolate' in his hands

"Lily it's just chocolate I swear. Lupin said it was good for people after the faint."

I grudgingly took the piece of candy from his hands and took a bite. As soon as the candy touched my mouth it seemed to warm me up.

"Thank you." Was about all I could say.

"Well I best be off. Feel better Lily and don't worry I won't a soul, not even Sirius.

Coming from James that meant a lot, but I still couldn't trust him. I mean I guess I would just have to wait until I encountered the Marauders themselves to know for sure.

**Narrator**

Lily watched James turn and leave the compartment. He did seem different this year or maybe this was James without his friends or had he really changed. She spent the rest of the train ride going over the encounter with him over in her head. She was still extremely embarrassed about it and was afraid for the ride to end because the first people she would meet would be the Marauders and Lily was dreading it; she knew James couldn't keep a secret from them. They were like his second family and he told them everything.

* * *

Authors Note: Do you like it? Do you hate it? I would like to know the answer to those questions. Right now I don't have many ideas for the next chapter. So if you have any ideas I'm open to anything at the moment. It's Hereditary, so know you know where harry gets his mad fainting skills from. So go review my lovelies. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: So the past couple of weeks I have had some major writers block, and some pretty crazy things happen to me and I'm using some of these crazy things in my story. So my lovelies I shall ask you again to read and review! P.S. More names are used in a story and are a reference to some of my friends. Sorry I ment to put this up like a month ago, but never got around to it. Happy Holidays! 

**Disclaimer:** If I didn't own Harry Potter the last 2 times I did this then what makes you think I own it now.

* * *

**Chapter 3 ****There's No Hiding the Truth**

The train station was completely deserted; it seemed to be a lifeless waste of space for the nearby town. A tall man shuffled on to the station, this man wasn't just your average 5 ft 7 inches tall it was more like 9ft tall. His black beady eyes filled with excitement when he saw a train coming from the distance.

Within minutes the dark gloomy station had completely transformed it was now full of life. In every which way kids from what seemed all ages were pouring off the train.

"Firs' Years over here" came a booming voice that could only belong to Rubeus Hagrid.

The Marauders slowly walked off the train. When the crowd caught sight of them they just seemed to part at the very spot.

"I feel like Moses" muttered Moony.

"Who's Moses," stammered a very confused Wormtail "Oh do you mean Moses from Ravenclaw?"

"Moses was a religious figure for the Jewish people, he parted the red sea-"

"Who cares what some old dead dude did, the important thing here is that we are the most popular guys in the school."

"Well put Padfoot."

"It's good to be appreciated Prongs."

The four boys moved through the aisle that the crowd had made for them. Once settled in a carriage Sirius began interrogating James on his encounter with Lily.

"Prongs we heard the scream, but what happened next?"

"Nothing Padfoot, she just ignored me and we did the Heads rounds."

"Funny."

"What's funny Moony?"

"Well it's just I heard someone saying that Lily fainted."

"Who would make up a stupid lie like that?" said James avoiding the eyes of the others.

James had never lied to the Marauders before and two lies in a row to them was just eating him up inside. They were his best friends; his second family and he trusted them with his life, so why couldn't he trust his friends with what had really happened on the train. Inside James' head he was debating if he should tell his friends.

**James POV**

I'm doing this for Lily, it's just two lies no harm done. But they're my best friends and I can trust them, but I promised Lily. If I really want to win her over, than I have to show her she can trust me. Wait a second how does Moony now about the whole fainting incident. I know I'm freaking out over the smallest little thing, but will they see through my lie?

**Narrator**

Lupin shrugged "Your probably right James, some loser probably just wants to ruin her social standing."

James was relieved that his friends had taken the bait. James thought that wasn't so hard, but he will never do that again. Although, the other boys easily forgot the subject of the encounter on the train, James could just not forget it. Pretending he was paying attention to the conversation on this year's pranks, and participating his ideas when necessary. Since this was the Marauders last year they were planning some major pranks to go out with a BANG.

The talk on pranks carried them all the way to the end of the ride. The boys hopped out of the carriages and stormed into the great hall claiming their usual seats. The dynamic trio otherwise known as the most popular girls appeared in the doorway. The trio's members consisted of Lily Evans, Arianna Salazar, and Alice Cullen.

When James saw them emerge into the hall he couldn't help but call out "Evans I saved you a seat!"

Lily looked away from her friends to see who had called her, when she realized it had been James she turned away and led her friends to the other end of the table. When Lily had been walking across the hall to the other end she heard someone say good thing she's sitting away from him she wouldn't want to faint. Lily spun around so fast she felt like she had just gotten whiplash.

**Lily's POV**

Huh? What? No one saw me faint, I'm sure of it. Or am I? NO I'm sure no one had seen, but of course I was lying on the ground at the time so how would I know.

"Hey, Arie"

"Yeah Lily"

"Umm…while I was you know out of it did anyone come by?"

"Well no, at least I didn't see anyone."

This was too weird, some one knows I fainted, but yet no one was there when it happened. What could possibly be going on?

**Narrator**

Lily was consumed in her thoughts again, she didn't know if she should be mad, or embarrassed. Then it dawned on her, the only other person to see her faint was well Potter. She couldn't believe she had overlooked it of course he told his friends and then knowing Black he told everyone else. Lily was so upset with herself, how could she have let herself ever trust HIM, was beyond her. Lily felt like smacking herself in the head. By the time the feast was over all Lily could think about was yelling at Potter. When she arrived at the common room she found him sitting by the fire alone. Weird she thought he's never alone; she pushed that thought out of her mind and focused on being mad.

"POTTER HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"I'm sorry my flower, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"JAMES DON'T LIE TO ME, I KNOW YOU TOLD YOUR FRIENDS THAT I FAINTED."

"I didn't tell them anything."

"DON'T LIE TO ME, THE ONLY THING I HATE MORE THAN YOU IS LIARS!" she stormed off and was about to walk up to the girls dormitory when she swiftly turned around and said "I trusted you, I thought you wouldn't tell, but I guess I was wrong, you haven't changed. You're the same arrogant jerk you were last year." With that she stormed off into the dormitory, leaving James standing in the common room.

That night they both had trouble sleeping. Lily couldn't stop thinking about the rumor (well the truth) that would be all over school by tomorrow and James was wondering what he could do to prove to Lily he wasn't the same person he had been before and he was going to do whatever it took to put the incident to rest.

* * *

**Authors Note**- I really wanted to finish this chapter, so I'm not sure if it's that good, but you tell me. Now my question for all my readers is who you want to be the source of the rumor should it be Sirius, Severus, and Bellatrix. You tell me who you want as the culprit. Also Chapter 4 is most likely going to be well the 1st week back, but what happens during it well what do you want to happen during it any ideas just tell me. If I think the idea is stupid I will normally say so but I don't want to annoy any one so I will keep those thoughts to myself. So go review my lovelies. 

Until next time,

Hales.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**Hello my lovely readers. I present you with chapter 4. I hope I haven't lost any readers from my laziness of not updating, but then again I didn't have too many readers, so oh well. I'm starting a new story it will be like a James Potter Diary type thing, with advice on who to be totally awesome and it will basically go through his seven years at Hogwarts. So keep an eye out for that and, I shall stop babbling now and let you read my story!

**Disclaimer**HA. Me own Harry Potter not in this lifetime.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Pretending**

James had been having his favorite dream of all time you know the one with Lily were she finally admits her love for him and they go prancing off into the sunset and make out by the lakeside. Unfortunately for James he was about to place his lips upon Lily's when he was awaken by a thunderous voice.

"JAMES EDWARD POTTER, WAKE UP"

James was about to open his eyes and scold Sirius for ruining his dream. When out of nowhere, he was hit with a wave of ice cold water.

"What the bloody hell was that?!?!" he screamed as he jumped out of bed.

"I believe it is called water" said Sirius in between his fits laughter.

" I know that," said James, then began shaking his hair so that he got Sirius wet "but may I ask why you dumped water on me."

"Well it all started 10 minutes ago when you decided not to wake up to us poking you," explained Sirius "so I told Moony to get a bucket of water and well you know how the story ends."

"That's your reason…" sighed James.

"Well no" said Lupin finally speaking up "you explain it Sirius."

"Yesterday on the train after you left to go find Lily" explained Sirius.

_Flashback_

_"I bet you Lil__y will faint when she finds out__"__ stated Sirius._

_At that moment __Bellatrix__ walked past the compartment. She turned to stare at them with a giant smirk on her face._

_"Do__ you think she heard what you said?" asked Lupin._

_"I'm not sure__, but it's not like she's going to spread some rumor that Lily actually fainted.__"_

_"I hope you right, mate" sighed Lupin._

_About five minutes later a Hufflepuff __pulled open the Marauders door and said__ "Did you hear what happened on the train. Lily Evans fainted when she found out James was __head boy__."_

_Sirius glanced nervously at his __friend's__ then spoke up "Who told you that?"_

_"Just some slytherin" __He __replied__ and then walked off to go tell the next compartment._

_Simultaneously the three boys said "Bellatrix__"_

_End Flashback_

_****_Everything then made perfect sense to James. He had known no one had come past the compartment while Lily was out of it and if so they probably would have thought she was sleeping. So this whole thing was just a rumor to the all the other students. All it would take is a little pretending that what really happened on the train did not happen. This little "rumor" is officially solved. James smiled he had the perfect plan to fix this.

* * *

**Authors Note**- It's a little short, but I promise the next one will be longer. I hope you readers a grateful because I'm supposed to be studying and working on finals but I'm doing this instead, mostly because I don't want to study but ya. I want ideas from all of you and if I don't then I'll just go work on another story.

-the storm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note**- First off I was so happy that I got so many reviews for my last chapter. Okay my birthday present to you is finally updating. Just a reminder about my new story coming out soon, it will be up by the end of this week, hopefully. I'm also sorry, I told some people that this chapter would be out like a week ago, but I'm swamped with school and once things lighten up then I will update more often. Without further ado here is Chapter 5. Also I want to dedicate this chapter to Joseph P. Mooney and that's it GO READ sorry about the long note!

**Disclaimer-** I own Harry Potter pause NOT.

**Chapter 5****: Nothing ****of the Ordinary**

Lily was walking down do breakfast. She had over slept and was walking alone, which was good it gave her time to herself to thinks through, about the problem spreading through the school. To her surprise the students that she did run into on her way down to breakfast said nothing about the incident. She arrived at the Great Hall. She sighed and braced herself for some serious taunting, but it did not happen. In fact the whole hall seemed to be on mute. She looked down the Gryffindor table her eyes locked with Potters. He just sat there and smirked at her. She had a funny feeling he knew what was going on. She looked away probably just one of their stupid pranks. She scanned the table once again and noticed Alice and Arianna. She walked over and slid into the empty seat next to Alice.

"Morning" the girls said in unison.

"Do you notice anything weird going on" questioned Lily as she poured herself orange juice.

"You mean beside the fact that everyone is dead quiet" replied Alice.

"Yeah, like why no one is taunting me"

"I don't know, but enjoy it don't question it" said Alice with Arianna nodding in agreement.

"But-"

"I said don't question it Lily, what does it matter to you anyway if people are making fun of you."

"I was all prepared for people to insult, laugh and point at me now no one's doing any of that."

"We don't know what to tell you Lils."

After that the girls sat in silence, eating there breakfast. The whole time Lily kept glancing down the table, those idiots seemed to be the only ones making noise.

Down the table the Marauders, were the only ones filling the Great Hall with noise, but then again that was what they had planned to happen. They were eating, laughing and enjoying the time between the rule breaking and getting caught.

"Well 5 minutes to Potions and still no sign of Minnie with our detentions."

"You spoke to soon Padfoot, here she comes" groaned James. He knew no matter what he would be receiving a detention for what he had done, but still it was no fun getting them.

"We can still make a run for it" whispered Sirius. He slowly stood up and began to turn for the exit.

"Not running from the scene of the crime now are we Black" scolded McGonagall.

"Wouldn't dream of it Minnie" said Sirius putting on an innocent face.

"So would you four care to explain why most students have had the mouths plastered shut."

Sirius and James attempted to keep straight faces, but burst out laughing. They knew this hadn't been one of their better schemes, but this one was done for a good reason. Of course only James had explained that if they did this instead Lily would sooner forgive him. So when their fellow class mates didn't believe them about it being a rumor well they found their mouths plastered shut. This way they couldn't say anything to annoy Lily and it sent a message to the other students that no one messed with The Marauders.

"So I'll take it you are responsible. How about, a week's worth of detentions, starting today?"

"Can we do it next week, we have plans for this week" asked Sirius unable to remove the grin from his face. McGonagall acted as though she hadn't heard the remark and walked off.

"Sirius we need to learn to accept defeat" said Lupin.

"Says you, you didn't even get a detention."

"Well its nothing out of the ordinary Paddy, I mean you and I always get detentions our first day back."

Lupin checked his watch and said "Guys we're going to be late for potions."

The four boys stood up and departed from the Great Hall. Remus, Sirius, and James headed toward the dungeons, while Peter went back up to the common room for his free period.

"Ugh. First day back and we have potions" Groaned James.

When they got down to the Potions room they were the last ones to arrive. They shuffled over to a table in the back and slowly began setting up their cauldrons. Professor Slughorn scampered in to the classroom. He then immediately began taking about the course expectations and his favorite students. Leaving the rest of the non worthy students to their thoughts

**James ****POV**

Wow potions are the most boring class on this planet. I mean I don't even need to take this class; I'm going to be a quidditch player. Why do I take this class? Oh yes because Lily is in it. Her hair is really luscious today.

**Narrator POV **

"James you have the look again."

"What look? "

"The one when you start thinking about Lily, you get this completely dazed look in your eyes and start drooling."

"I was not drooling" shouted James. At this remark all the students in the room looked around to see who had just shouted out. Blushing, James looked down. When no one was looking he wiped his hand over his mouth. Then continued to draw lilies on his parchment, while Slughorn rambled on about the Slug Club. Finally after what seemed like never ending spew on his favorites, class was over. They gathered up there things and sauntered out of the classroom.

"You know I'm glad Old Slugs has favorites because if he didn't we would have had to work today" said Sirius.

"Yeah that is his only upside" agreed James

The rest if the day past as must normal first day of school went. Teachers lectured about how tough 7th year would be with their N.E.W.T.S and everything. After the lecture came a series of complicated notes, and then maybe some practice depending on which class you were in. By dinner time James's mood had turned to the worst. He was enjoying the last 5 minutes of his dinner before going up to the hospital wing to scrub bedpans while Sirius polished the trophy room. He was finishing his dessert, when out of the blue Lily came over. He couldn't tell if she was happy or furious at him.

**Author's Note:** I think I shall cut it off there. I hope you like it. Please people I would really appreciate some suggestions on the story. AHH I'm super sorry since this story is posting later than planned, but school, family issues have consumed my life that past couple of weeks. I know I have said this a lot know but my next story will be up soon I swear to Carlisle (that's a twilight thing). So go review NOW I COMMAND YOU!

Till Next Time,

-Hales.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **Okay, first things first HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! For those of you that don't celebrate it, it's basically a day when America celebrates not being British. Wow I just dissed myself because I'm British well just a tiny bit British, but the American in me over powers it.Anyway, It's been a while (I wrote chapter 5 on Feb 20th). So chapter 6 has arrived. I have to admit I'm a tad rusty at this, so if might not be the best thing ever, but hey I've given it my best shot. So go read and review, DO NOT BE AFAIRD to be HARSH!

**Disclaimer: **Even after 6 months, it's still not mine

_**Recap of Chapter 5: **__He was finishing his desert when out of the blue Lily came over. He couldn't tell if she was furious or happy with him! _(A**/N** wow now that I think of it that was a pretty lame ending_)_

**Chapter 6: Reality**

As Lily drew closer to where the Marauders were enjoying their lovely dinner. James looked up noticing her coming closer. He searched her face for a sign of emotion, but instead he found himself lost in the dazzling emerald eyes.

Sirius took notice to his drooling friend, and gave him a good slap. "Prongs, snap out of it, Lily's not even over here yet and you're already drooling."

James blinked and the great hall came back into perspective. "Sorry," He muttered while wiping his face "I can't help that I'm in love."

Lily reached her destination and stopped in front of James. He was still scanning for any sign of emotion for her; he really couldn't handle being yelled at, at the moment. Her face was stern, but her eyes still sparkled…Sirius noticed his friend going back in to a dream, so he attempted to interrupt it.

"What brings you to this part of the neighborhood, Evans" asked Sirius, hoping that some conversation would help give James the jolt of reality he was in desperate need of.

Lily ignored Sirius and kept her eyes locked with James's. She seemed to be trying to burn on whole through his face, with her death glare. Finally after several long and tense minutes she blinked.

"HA I WIN," smirked a triumphant James "you blinked!"

Lily frowned, was it really all fun and games for him. "Do you really think I walked all the way over here, just to have a starring contest with you?"

James picked up that her voice was beginning to rise, and he didn't want to be on her bad side again. After he tried so hard to make her forgive him, for doing something he didn't even do.

"Okay Lils, What can I do for you then?"

Her eyes darkened. "I don't need you to stand up for me."

"I'm sorry I have no idea what you're talking about" He lied.

She leaned in and said "I think you do." She reached out and grabbed the jug of pumpkin juice and held it in her hands.

"Well if you were just here to get pumpkin juice, than you can leave now" said Sirius.



She turned to leave, but paused for a moment. She then briskly turned around and dumped the juice on James's head. She smirked and then walked back down to her friends. James looked around to see the whole hall laughing at him. He shook his head, spraying juice all over the Marauders.

"Watch it Prongs, you're messing up my hair."

James sighed, it appeared that all Sirius cared about was his precious hair.

"Sorry, I'm going to go to the dormitory and change before our detentions" replied James.

"Mirror me when you're alone Prongsie."

James smirked and walked out of the great hall. When he walked past Lily he caught her eye. She gave him a smirk and then looked away. Whenever he say her eyes he just couldn't help, but fantasies. James sighed as he came back to reality, and in reality she would never care for him the way he did for her. In reality Lily hated James and he knew it, but he wasn't going to give up. There had to be some way to win her over, and show him that he really did change he wasn't the Big Headed Jerk anymore. Okay well maybe he still was a little Bigheaded, but he deflated the head slightly. He made it the dormitory and changed out of his school robes and into a white v-neck t-shirt and a dark pair of blue jeans that were faded and ripped in places. He grabbed his worn out Nikes. He walked over to his truck and pulled out a fancy looking mirror, this mirror wasn't just so James can stare at his handsome reflection; it also worked like one of those muggle phones. He pocketed it, and left the dormitory to go find McGonagall for his detention.

James eventually found McGonagall, and she had given him lines. This was very odd because she usually gave him something ten times worse. Once she was gone, he pulled out the mirror. James was wondering if Sirius got off just as easy as he had. After about 5 minutes of waiting he answered.

"Sorry Prongs, but Filch was hanging around."

"Padfoot, what exactly is your detention?"

"I'm cleaning the bathrooms by hand," he said disgustingly "you know these bathrooms are pretty revolting, and I know revolting; I mean have you met my family."

"Wow, your cleaning toilets, while I get to write lines."

"WHAT?! She favors you just because you can transfigure things into other things, you know if I desk was supposed to be a pig it would have born a pig!" retorted Sirius "Hey I got to go Filch is coming, see you back at the common room."

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful he passed the time, thinking of Lily. McGonagall came by around midnight and said he had served his time. Maybe Sirius was right maybe she was playing favoritism. He dragged himself back to the common room. He walked up to the dormitory and looked around, he could hear Peter snoring in the corner, but Sirius's bed was still empty. Well that's what happens when you have Filch in charge of your detention. James tried to wait up for Sirius, but ended up falling asleep.



When Sirius, finally did, stumble into the dormitory. He smelled like he'd just been in a fight with a skunk and clearly lost, but his smell was not the first thing on his mind. Well it had been originally, but then he'd heard something and well it was more important than his stench. He wasn't sure what he heard was right, because he hadn't understood most of it, but he did hear Lily and James' names mentioned several times.

**Authors Note:** Okay I spent like 10 million days trying to come up with a decent ending to this chapter but I couldn't. So I came up with my lame ending. I'm not sure how good this chapter is, but I don't like things going unfinished even if I don't work on it for about 6 months…(I am a horrible author). So Review, tell me if you think it's good, bad, or slightly lame, doesn't matter I just like reviews. I will also take suggestions for the next chapter. And yes there's more, that story I've been rambling about…well it's in the works still, so just forget I ever mentioned it. But I have an idea for a Camp Rock story, so hopefully that will actually get posted unlike the other one. Okay The RAMBLING STOPS HERE! One last thing I'm sorry for this cruddy chapter…okay I'm done BYE MY LOVELY READERS DON'T BE AFAIRD TO BE HARSH.

IM SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!

-the storm.


End file.
